The present invention relates, in general, to multiterminal, cam-operated electrical connectors, and more particularly to a rotatable cam arrangement for assembling and disassembling multiterminal connectors.
With the increasing use of electrical and electronic components in a wide variety of consumer products, the provision of reliable electrical connections to and between such components has become increasingly difficult, for not only are larger numbers of components being used, but the components are becoming more complex, requiring larger numbers of wires and connectors. Even with miniaturization of the electronics, the space available in many consumer products is becoming crowded, and all of these factors combine to magnify the problem of installing, replacing, or repairing the electronic components. Typically, such components are interconnected by means of complex wiring harnesses which may incorporate large numbers of wires and cables. These harnesses usually are fashioned with standardized connectors at their ends to permit them to be connected directly to corresponding terminals on the components or to permit them to be interconnected with other wires, cables, or harnesses. Such connectors must permit easy and accurate connection of the wiring harnesses and in addition must be easily releasable to permit quick repair or replacement of electrical components, wiring harnesses, or the like. Such connectors must be not only easy to use, but must be extremely rugged so that they can withstand multiple connections and disconnections, while at the same time being capable of withstanding harsh environmental conditions.
An example of the problems encountered with the use of such connectors is found in the automotive industry where the increasing use of electronics is leading to additional and more complex electrical connections utilizing large numbers of cables and harnesses. To accommodate the demand for electronic systems, not only are more connectors needed, both for end-to-end connections between harness as and for connections between components and their interconnecting wires, but each connector must be able to incorporate larger and larger numbers of terminals. Furthermore, as the number of cables and harnesses increases, the space available for mounting these connectors becomes more limited, with the result that the dimensions of the connectors themselves must be reduced, even as the number of terminals they can accommodate must be increased.
Typically, a multiterminal connector includes a first connector plus element which incorporates a large number of terminal pins or blades and a second, complementary connector receptacle element which incorporates a large number of terminal sockets. To assemble these two connector elements, the terminal pins or blades must engage corresponding terminal sockets and be seated firmly therein so that the required electrical connections between individual wires in a wiring harness are completed. Although an individual pin or blade may require only a moderate amount of force to engage a corresponding socket, as the number of terminals increases within a connector, and/or as the size of the pins or blades and sockets decreases, and as the pins or blades and sockets become more closely spaced due to miniaturization, the force required to assemble the connector plug and receptacle terminals is multiplied many times over. As a result, assembly or disassembly of connectors with large numbers of terminals becomes a significant problem.
Similar problems are encountered when attempting to separate the two elements of a connector, for with a large number of terminals, the force required to pull them apart can be quite large. This is particularly a problem when the connector elements have been assembled for a long period of time in a harsh environment which tends to freeze the components together. In addition, where the connector is dimensionally small with a large number of terminal pins or blades and sockets packed close together, the forces required to assemble or disassemble the connector elements can be very high, making it almost impossible to manually press the parts together or pull them apart, particularly if the connector is in a location which is hard to reach.
One solution to this problem has been the provision of bolts which pass through one connector element and engage corresponding threaded brass inserts embedded in the other connector element. By tightening the bolts, the two connectors are drawn together to assemble the connector. However, although often used, such an arrangement has numerous disadvantages. For example, the bolt arrangement requires the use of a special tool such as a pneumatic wrench, and in addition requires extra manufacturing steps and extra cost to make the necessary brass inserts and to embed them in the connector housing. If the bolt is cross-threaded during assembly of the connector, the connector and its attached harness may be made unusable, thus increasing the cost of such an approach to the assembly of two-part connectors.